The health advantages of a diet low in fat are well documented. Attempts to formulate low-fat versions of food products that typically contain a high percentage of fat are made difficult due to the many functional roles that fats play in foods. Removal of fat from a food often leads to negative effects on structure and organoleptic properties such as smoothness, flavor profile, opacity, lubricity, etc. The consumer's demand for low-fat foods that retain the quality of the corresponding full-fat formulation has led to the development of a large number of potential texturizing agents and fat replacers based on proteins, polyesters, and a variety of other approaches.
Several examples of fat replacers derived from starch include: a partially debranched starch used for providing fat-like texture, forming opaque clouds and producing thermoreversible gels (EP Application 0 372 184 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,723 issued to Chiu); cold-water soluble and pregelatinized converted starches (by acid, enzyme or oxidation treatment) for use as fat or oil replacement in ice cream and mayonnaise (U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,166 issued to Lenchin et al.); enzyme-hydrolyzed thermoreversible starch gels as fat substitutes in mayonnaise, cream cheese, whipped cream and meat applications (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,962,465 and 3,986,890 issued to Richter et al.); aqueous dispersion of granular starch hydrolysate (EP Application 0 443 844 A1 issued to Chiu et an.); macrocolloid carbohydrate particles for use in ice cream, yogurt, salad dressings, mayonnaise, coffee whitener and sour cream (PCT Application WO 89/12403 to Singer et al.); two-phase protein and carbohydrate fat substitute for use in salad dressings and cookie fillings (EP Application 0 441 494 A1 to Reimer); fat substitute comprising hydrated alginate and a complex carbohydrate (PCT Application WO 92/02147 to Shemer and Shemer); and insoluble modified starch used as a bulking agent, filler or texturizing agent in low-fat formulations (U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,271 issued to Iyengar et al.).
A number of methods have been developed to modify starches for use in food formulations and include: subjecting defatted amylose containing starch to high temperature and shear to disrupt the starch granules thereby producing a gel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,557 issued to Jensen and Long); cooking high amylose starch at 140.degree.-170.degree. C. to produce a solubilized cold water dispersible starch (U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,591 issued to Feldman et al.); cooking high amylose starch under shear at a temperature higher than the gelatinization temperature to produce a yellow gel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,677 issued to Freck et al.); and subjecting high amylose starches to a jet cooking/spray drying process to produce a pregelatinized starch (E.P. Application 0 366 898 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,953 issued to Kasica and Eden).